Girl's Day - Nothing Lasts Forever
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '잘해줘봐야 (Nothing Lasts Forever)right|200px *'Artista: 'Girl's Day *'Single: '''Girl's Day Party #2 *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Octubre-2010 *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment 'Romanización' jugeullae sallae ssawobogo neo jeongmal waeirae dallaebwasseo you’re my princess hadeon niga wanjeon baek percent byeonhangeoya chingurang nondago nae yaksok ssak itgo bappa jukgetdago jeonhwareul hwak kkeunko mwoga deo jungyohae nuga deo jungyohae ittawi yuchihan mareul hage hani amu soyongeobseo jalhaejwobwaya Cuz nothing lasts forever neon naemameul molla sarang jwobwaya Cuz nothing lasts forever nae jeonbul da jwobwado but, nothing lasts ‘na yaksok isseo’ mikkilloko ‘neujeul geot gata’ geobeuljugo ‘baeteorin eobseo’ jeonhwalkkeonwa neodo nae simjeong neukkyeoborago sichenori hani myeot siganeul jani na anbogo sipni mwo hajaneun geoni mwoga deo jungyohae nuga deo jungyohae ittawi yuchihan mareul wae hage hae amu soyongeobseo jalhaejwobwaya Cuz nothing lasts forever neon naemameul molla sarang jwobwaya Cuz nothing lasts forever nae jeonbul da jwobwado but, nothing lasts neo gieokhani niga han gobaek mideosseo jeongmal jikyeojugo utge hae jundamyeo nan nunmulppuninde you say Cuz nothing lasts~~ Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts 'Español' ¿Quieres morir o vivir? Tratando de luchar ¿Por qué eres realmente así? Usted trató de tranquilizarme Tú, que dijo: "Tú eres mi princesa" Ha cambiado totalmente el 100 por ciento "Yo estaba con amigos" "Se me había olvidado mi promesa" "Estoy muy ocupado, puedo morir" De repente colgando el teléfono ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Quién es más importante? ¿Vas a decir palabras infantiles como esta? No sirve de nada, tú has conseguido hacer mejor Porque nada dura para siempre Usted no sabe mi corazón, tú que amar Porque nada dura para siempre Incluso si trato de dar todo de mí Pero nada dura "Tengo una reunión" La colocación del cebo "Creo que voy a llegar tarde" que le da un susto "No hay ninguna batería" No voy a responder a mi teléfono Para recordarle de mis sentimientos ¿Estás jugando a muerte? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿No quieres verme? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Quién es más importante? ¿Por qué dices palabras infantiles como esta? No sirve de nada, tú has conseguido hacer mejor Porque nada dura para siempre Usted no sabe mi corazón, tú que amar Porque nada dura para siempre Incluso si trato de dar todo de mí Pero nada dura ¿Te acuerdas? Yo creía en tu confesión realmente Aunque dijo que me protegerás y haciéndome reír Yo sólo he conseguido lágrimas; que dices Porque nada dura ~ ~ Nada nada nada nada nada dura Nada nada nada nada nada dura Nada nada nada nada nada dura Nada nada nada nada nada dura 'Hangul' 죽을래 살래 싸워보고 너 정말 왜이래 달래봤어 you’re my princess 하던 니가 완전 백 percent 변한거야 친구랑 논다고 내 약속 싹 잊고 바빠 죽겠다고 전화를 확 끊고 뭐가 더 중요해 누가 더 중요해 이따위 유치한 말을 하게 하니 아무 소용없어 잘해줘봐야 Cuz nothing lasts forever 넌 내맘을 몰라 사랑 줘봐야 Cuz nothing lasts forever 내 전불 다 줘봐도 but, nothing lasts ‘나 약속 있어’ 미낄놓고 ‘늦을 것 같아’ 겁을주고 ‘배터린 없어’ 전활꺼놔 너도 내 심정 느껴보라고 시체놀이 하니 몇 시간을 자니 나 안보고 싶니 뭐 하자는 거니 뭐가 더 중요해 누가 더 중요해 이따위 유치한 말을 왜 하게 해 아무 소용없어 잘해줘봐야 Cuz nothing lasts forever 넌 내맘을 몰라 사랑 줘봐야 Cuz nothing lasts forever 내 전불 다 줘봐도 but, nothing lasts 너 기억하니 니가 한 고백 믿었어 정말 지켜주고 웃게 해 준다며 난 눈물뿐인데 you say Cuz nothing lasts~~ Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing lasts 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop